Walt Disney Pictures/Trailer Variants/Summary
Logo descriptions by Sean Beard, Matt Williams, Nicholas Aczel, Internet Movie Database, and others Logo captures by Eric S., wolfie14, lukesams, and EnormousRat These are the logo variations seen on trailers throughout the years by Walt Disney Pictures. Bambi (1942): On the trailer for the 1988 theatrical re-release of this film, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Sleeping Beauty (1959): On the trailer for the 1995 theatrical re-release of this film, when the flash reveals "Walt Disney", the castle fades into an artistic picture of the castle from Sleeping Beauty. The Little Mermaid (1989): * On the theatrical trailer for this film, the 1990 logo has the castle tinted in dodger blue and the text tinted in electric blue. * On the international trailer for this film, the 1990 logo is surrounded by floating bubbles as seen in the movie. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996): The logo's curved line still glows after it's been drawn. Flubber (1997): The 1983 blue "WALT DISNEY PICTURES" logo gets taken by an inanimate flubber. Seen only on the teaser trailer. The Parent Trap (1998): There are two flashes that draw the curved line instead of one to represent Hallie Parker and Annie James. Seen only on the theatrical trailer. I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998): Same as the movie itself. Tarzan (1999): The Walt Disney script logo, with the word "PICTURES" below (with a line above it), is in orange and put on a jungle background. Inspector Gadget (1999): * The 1985 logo is in 3D, but the gear is still taking the turn of the white curved line. Seen on the teaser trailer. * On another teaser trailer, after the flash, the logo flashes into negative and blue twice while drawing the curve line. * On the theatrical trailer, the logo gets wiped out by Inspector Gadget. Also adapted for the home video preview as well. My Favorite Martian (1999): On the trailer and TV spots, the curved line appears in the form of lightning. Toy Story 2 (1999): The logo is seen on a TV screen. 102 Dalmatians (2000): There's a special logo which has the Walt Disney Pictures logo from the Tarzan movie trailer variant on a watery background, and it is in a backwards version of the 20th Century Fox-like angle. Seen only on the teaser trailer. The Emperor's New Groove (2000): On the trailer, it includes the Walt Disney logo without the "PICTURES" text and the castle is orange. Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001): Same as the movie itself. Recess: School's Out (2001): On the theatrical trailer, the entire logo is tinted darker. Max Keeble's Big Move (2001): On the teaser trailer, the logo is written in chalk on the boardwalk to Max Keeble's school. Also, the word "PICTURES" is omitted. Monsters, Inc. (2001): * The logo turns dark. Only on the teaser trailer. This also happens on the old trailer for Finding Nemo. * On another trailer, the logo is seen on a big screen covered by smaller screens. The Santa Clause 2 (2002): The 1983 logo is red with a line in between "WALT DISNEY" and "PICTURES". Also, the logo zooms out, the logo is put on a dark blue background, and it is snowing on the logo. Seen only on the teaser trailer, which can be found on the VHS and DVD releases of The Rookie. Lilo & Stitch (2002): On one TV spot, the logo is in the part where it's about to get stolen by a UFO beam. Then Stitch licks the logo off. Treasure Planet (2002): On the teaser trailer, the logo is on a space background and the white curved line is deformed. Piglet's Big Movie (2003): On the trailer, the logo is tinted in lavender-pink. Then, Piglet enters from the left and pulls a string. The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003): The logo is gold on a brown curtain. The curtain then opens to start the trailer. The Haunted Mansion (2003): * On the trailer, the logo is on a gravestone and the white curved line is nowhere to be seen. * On the second teaser trailer, the 1983 logo is silver and is on a blue aurora background with the word "FROM" above the logo. * On the TV spot, the text and curved line take place on the mansion, which replaces the castle. * On the first teaser trailer as the line draws on the logo, the lightning strikes turning the castle into the mansion, and the text turns into smoke and flies out. Brother Bear (2003): * The logo blurs in on a cave wall. Found on the teaser trailer. * On another trailer, the logo fades in and moves like the aurora borealis in the background before fading from view. Miracle (2004): The whole logo is blue and put in front of a white spotlight background of a film projector. Around the World in 80 Days (2004): The logo is in aureolin with the "Walt Disney" script in sky blue and put on a cloudy background. Also, the logo is in 3D. Home on the Range (2004): On one trailer, the logo is already formed on leather and the spark is on fire. Teacher's Pet (2004): Same as the movie itself, but it gets zoom on to the theater screen at the movie theater. Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005): * The logo is yellow and put on a lavender background. * On the first trailer, it's exactly like trailer variant, but it's orange instead and it's on a violet background. Ice Princess (2005): The logo is tinted in blue and the ice at the Olympic-like stage covers the logo. Herbie Fully Loaded (2005): The logo is orange with the "Walt Disney" script and the word "PICTURES" in blue/white gradient and put on a dandelion yellow background with red and blue 3D stars swirling around. Chicken Little (2005): * On the second teaser trailer, the castle is liquid and is on a starry background. * On first teaser trailer, the "filmed" version of the logo is used instead of the "videotaped" version and the background is Persian blue. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006): The 1985 logo is green and put on the background of a town. National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) and Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010): The logo is sepia-toned. Enchanted (2007): On the standard logo, the star flies as the camera zooms into the top of the castle. Tinker Bell (2008): The logo is put on the sky background, and the green grass replaces the river and the dark blue grass. Only on the TV Spot. G-Force (2009): It is the same as the Alice in Wonderland variant from the film itself. The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story (2009): The text zooms in when it appears. The Princess & The Frog (2009): The logo transforms into a sketch on paper. Tron: Legacy (2010): * On the first trailer, the standard logo fades in as the line is drawing over the castle and the logo is still zooming out. Also the text zooms in like in 3D, and then the logo turns dark and appears computerized. * On the second trailer, the variant in the movie is seen in its finished form. * On the other initial trailer, the standard logo's shade becomes greenish blue and everything is computerized. Toy Story 3 (2010): The logo is taped on a camera recorder. Prom (2011): The castle shines like a disco ball. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011): On a TV spot, the castle is on a map. Cars 2 (2011): On the LEGO trailer, the whole logo is made out of bricks. Also, the sky is different. The Muppets (2011): On one of the trailers for the film, Kermit and Animal look at the already-formed logo (without "Walt" and "PICTURES"). Kermit says "Would ya look at that" and Animal shakes his head, says "Aaahh", and laughs. John Carter (2012): * On the Super Bowl spot, it is similar to the Mars Needs Moms variant, but without "Walt" and "PICTURES". * A TV spot uses the National Treasure: Book of Secrets and Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time variants, but without "Walt" and "PICTURES". * A TV spot advertising the DVD/Blu-ray releases has the 2011 logo on an alien planet. Frankenweenie (2012): * We see the arc being made, but before it's done, lightning strikes and turns the image into black and white. The arc disappears and it starts to rain. The moon is shown and there is some fog around the lake in front of the castle. The entire logo is shifted slightly to the left. * On TV spots, "Disney" is in green with the same logo as above. * On one TV spot, the castle has a green glow inside it while "Disney" is mostly in the same green hue. The rest of the logo is black and white. Secret of the Wings (2012): The logo transitions into a winter theme. The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012): The logo is surrounded by trees with leaves falling. Wreck-It Ralph (2012): * On the international trailer, the castle is red and 8-bit on a black background. The camera then zooms out from the logo to reveal the arcade. * On a TV spot, the logo is seen on an arcade cabinet screen. Oz the Great and Powerful (2013): * The logo is black and white and painted on a building, with the castle enclosed inside an ellipse with "Disney" underneath it. This is shown in the 4:3 aspect ratio. Seen on the trailers. * On TV spots, the logo is in black and white at first, but then the castle transforms into Emerald City, with the sky turning dark blue and the "Disney" text zooming in slowly and turning silverish-gold. * On one TV spot, as the castle transforms into Emerald City, the "Disney" text bends by rotating and dissolves into tiny specks. Planes (2013): On one trailer, two planes fly past the logo towards the screen. Frozen (2013): It is snowing on the logo and the sky is clouded with mist. Found on the trailer and a TV spot. Saving Mr. Banks (2013): Same as the move itself. The Lone Ranger (2013): The logo is in black and white with Disney already formed. The logo turns into a Grand Canyon-like rock against a blue sky, as the camera zooms in through the gate to Jerry Bruckheimer Films logo. Maleficent (2014): The usual Disney castle is replaced with Maleficent's against a night background. "Disney" then zooms in and the trailer continues. Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014): The logo's sky turns golden yellow. Big Hero 6 (2014): The logo becomes a graphic on a computer screen, which a giant hand swipes off to the left. Only seen on the teaser trailer. The BFG (2016): The castle behind the word "DISNEY" is replaced with clock tower (Big Ben tower in UK) with the shade of lime green and glowing. The background was dark as midnight. TV spots have the same variant in a box on the left with the Amblin Entertainment logo on the right. Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016): When the logo finished, Absolem in butterfly form was stand on the letter I in the word "DISNEY" and fly away and continue the trailer. Moana (2016): The entire logo was sew in brown blanket. The word "DISNEY" was redish brown. The line across the castle was removed. Only on the teaser trailer. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017): The clouds are stormy-looking and the castle is replaced with a bunch of stones and rocks. Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017): Same as the Frozen trailer and TV spot variants, but is tinted in light blue. A Wrinkle in Time (2018): Same as the movie itself. Mary Poppins Returns (2018): The castle appears as normal, but there's a road to it, in the middle of a park, with some leaves moving away. Behind the castle, we see the landscape of London of 1930s. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Category:Trailers Category:Logo Variations Category:Movie Category:Movie studios